The present invention relates generally to gamma titanium aluminide (TiAl) alloys having improved castability as well as improved strength and ductility. More particularly, it relates to castings of TiAl doped by low chromium and high niobium.
In forming a casting, it is generally desirable to have highly fluid properties in the molten metal to be cast. Such fluidity permits the molten metal to flow more freely in a mold and to occupy portions of the mold which have thin dimensions and also to enter into intricate portions of the mold without premature freezing In this regard, it is generally desirable that the liquid metal have a low viscosity so that it can enter portions of the mold having sharp corners and so that the cast product will match very closely the shape of the mold in which it was cast.
It is also desirable that the castings have good combinations of strength and ductility properties.
With regard to the titanium aluminide itself, it is known that as aluminum is added to titanium metal in greater and greater proportions, the crystal form of the resultant titanium aluminum composition changes. Small percentages of aluminum go into solid solution in titanium and the crystal form remains that of alpha titanium At higher concentrations of aluminum (including about 25 to 30 atomic percent), intermetallic compound Ti.sub.3 Al forms and it has an ordered hexagonal crystal form called alpha-2. At still higher concentrations of aluminum (including the range of 50 to 60 atomic percent aluminum) another intermetallic compound, TiAl, is formed having an ordered tetragonal crystal form called gamma. The gamma titanium aluminides are of primary interest in the subject application.
The alloy of titanium and aluminum having a gamma crystal form and a stoichiometric ratio of approximately 1, is an intermetallic compound having a high modulus, low density, a high thermal conductivity, a favorable oxidation resistance, and good creep resistance. The relationship between the modulus and temperature for TiAl compounds to other alloys of titanium and in relation to nickle base superalloys is shown in FIG. 2. As is evident from the Figure, the gamma TiAl has the best modulus of any of the titanium alloys. Not only is the gamma TiAl modulus higher at higher temperature, but the rate of decrease of the modulus with temperature increase is lower for gamma TiAl than for the other titanium alloys. Moreover, the gamma TiAl retains a useful modulus at temperatures above those at which the other titanium alloys become useless Alloys which are based on the TiAl intermetallic compound are attractive, light-weight materials for use where high modulus is required at high temperatures and where good environmental protection is also required.
It is recognized that if the product is forged or otherwise mechanically worked following the casting, the microstructure can be altered and may be improved.
What is also sought and what is highly desirable in a cast product is a minimum ductility of more than 0.5%. Such a ductility is needed in order for the product to display an adequate integrity. A minimum room temperature strength for a composition to be generally useful is about 50 ksi or about 350 MPa. However, materials having this level of strength are of marginal utility and higher strengths are often preferred for many applications.
The stoichiometric ratio of gamma TiAl compounds can vary over a range without altering the crystal structure. The aluminum content can vary from about 50 to about 60 atom percent. However, the properties of gamma TiAl compositions are subject to very significant changes as a result of relatively small changes of 1% or more in the stoichiometric ratio of the titanium and aluminum ingredients. Also, the properties are similarly affected by the addition of relatively small amounts of ternary and quaternary elements as additives or as doping agents.
One of the attributes which is sought in a titanium aluminide is the capability for the aluminide to be cast into desirable shapes and forms and to have a desirable set of properties in the as-cast form or the ability to acquire a desirable set of properties with a minimal processing of the as-cast material.